


Summer Days

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Gen, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer vacation has finally arrived. The gang goes to Okinawa for fun and relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly challenge topic for the LJ group YGODRABBLE. This week's topic was summer.
> 
> Originally posted in May 2012.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

The plane skidded into Naha Airport. Mutou Yuugi yawned. He had fallen asleep without remembering. It had been a short two hour flight. _We're here._ He looked around. Jounouchi was still asleep. Drool was even running down his face. Anzu giggled. Honda smirked. Yuugi tried to contain the small curl of his lips. He nudged Jounouchi. He immediately bolted awake. "What? What's on fire?" Jounouchi blurted out. Nearby passengers immediately glared at them. Anzu covered her face.

"We're here," Yuugi muttered. A red streak crossed his face.

Jounouchi grinned. "Summer vacation, here we come! Sun! Water! And girls with bikinis!" Jounouchi shouted gleefully. Anzu sank deeper into her seat. She was still red as they claimed their luggage. She refused to look at Jounouchi as they exited the airport.

"What I do?" Jounouchi whispered to Yuugi.

"I think she's mad about your 'girls with bikini' remark," Yuugi muttered back. Anzu looked back and glared.

"Definitely that," Honda added. Her glare intensified. The boys gulped.

"When's Shizuka arriving?" Yuugi quickly added.

"Later."

Honda grinned. Jounouchi smacked him.

"What?" Honda asked innocently.

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't like it!" Jounouchi responded.

Yuugi smiled. _Honda-kun will never learn._

They checked into their hotel room. They room faced the water. Honda face planted into a bed, and Yuugi collapsed onto a chair. Jounouchi frowned and pulled out their swim trunks. He tossed Yuugi his pair. They landed on his hair. "Beach now!"

"But we have all week," Yuugi whined.

"This bed is really comfortable," Honda's muffled voice replied.

Jounouchi sighed. "Hot girls in bikinis." Honda immediately sat up. Yuugi laughed.

Anzu was waiting for them in the hallway. She was wearing her yellow bikini. A year ago Yuugi would have been seeing stars, but time and circumstances had changed him. He barely paused to look at Anzu.

The hotel provided an easy access to the waterfront. The pictures didn't lie. The water really did look like sparkling emeralds. The sand really was white as snow. "Race you to the water!" Jounouchi shouted. He bolted. Honda shouted curses before taking off. Yuugi laughed before following.

He crashed into Jounouchi's stalled form. "Bonkotsu," Kaiba's voice cut through the air.

"Who invited you?" Jounouchi scowled.

"Kaiba-kun," Yuugi acknowledged.

"Yuugi," Mokuba chirped. He appeared behind Kaiba, holding a popsicle.

"It's a free beach," Kaiba simply stated. Jounouchi turned away and dragged Yuugi and Honda towards the water.

"Not letting Kaiba ruin our vacation," Jounouchi scowled.

Afraid that Jounouchi's mood really was ruined; Yuugi smirked and casually splashed a large wave of water at Jounouchi. Jounouchi immediately responded and retaliated with a large splash. Hostility was soon forgotten. Mokuba, Anzu and later Shizuka joined them in the water. Kaiba stayed on the sand, furiously typing away at his computer. Even Mokuba couldn't convince him to stop working.

They spent the afternoon alternating between water and land games. They even rented jet skis and went parasailing.

As the sun began to set, they lit a fire on the beach.

Yuugi sat on the hot sand surrounded by his friends on all sides. They were laughing and talking about mindless things. Yuugi smiled. _Happy, peaceful days._ He reached to touch an object that was no longer there. He immediately lowered his hand.

"More chocolate?" Jounouchi pushed a bar in front of Yuugi's face.

Yuugi blinked and nodded. He broke off a slice.

**OWARI**


End file.
